Damon Baird
"I heard there's a kid named Marcus joining us. Hope he's prepared." :— Baird, acknowledging Marcus' arrival Damon S. Baird is a ten year old part of the child project for COG, and allegedly was one of the first to be recruited into the project. Even at his age, he's an expert at mechanics. He is voiced by Kalen Armstrong. Personal Background (2.0) Baird was raised to a rich family (Jocelin and Elinor Lytton Baird), and grew up interested in machines and other technological devices. Baird was forced to enter the enlistment project if he wanted to grow up and gain the family's inheritance. After recruitment (2.0) Baird is assigned to Alpha Squad lead by Helena, along with Augustus Cole , Jan Rojas , Gyules , and Seth Keenan . Baird is quick to befriend Cole after getting off the bus, who later becomes his best friend. Later when Fireteam Echo was initiated, Baird is assumed to meet Alex at some point, a ruthless teenager who only wants to use him, which Baird is mostly oblivious to. He, Alex, and Morgan all decide to make a club for troublemakers called the Sugar Shack , while Cole decided to not remain involved with he and Alex's shenanigans. After meeting Alex, Baird meets Delta Squad in the cafeteria on Delta's first day. Despite Alex's dislike for Marcus , Baird follows his intuition and becomes friends with Marcus as well. Baird along with Cole end up showing Marcus and Dom the ropes around the area, and who to stay away from. Ironically, Baird is later to admit that Alex is a bad influence. Despite being in Alpha, Baird and Cole unofficially merge to Delta Squad during the attack on the base after their other members of Alpha die. Personality Baird is very hyperactive, but very knowledgeable. He is also sarcastic, and tends to come off as rude to several people, despite not really meaning it. Unlike his counterpart Cole, Baird likes to start a lot of banter and verbal arguments. Appearance Baird is a lanky white male with dirty blonde shaggy hair, green-blue eyes who wears goggles on his head. He stands at about 4'9", and appears to have two crooked front teeth. In the original film, Baird has black eyes like most other characters. His hair was also slightly longer. He also had a gap in between his two front teeth as well. Notes *Baird and Cole seem to have a falling out of their friendship in 2.0, when Baird chooses to hang out with the Chevy Brothers instead. Baird becomes aware that he has better friends after breaking up the fight with Marcus, and repairs the relationship between he and Cole. *In the original film, Baird seems to not be as good friends with the Chevy brothers as he was in 2.0. *Baird shows dislike for Morgan for the short time he is shown in the original film, where in 2.0 they are friends. However, this could be a misjudgment due to the fact Morgan had very little screen time in Gear Babies. *In 2.0 Baird expresses even more dislike to Anthony. *In the original film Baird was mostly comical relief. While still humorous in 2.0, he seems to be more intelligent, and more bitter.